Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the treatment of pumpable materials, especially foodstuffs and fodder, under predetermined conditions of pressure and/or temperature.
Conventional apparatus for this purpose have either been designed for batch operation or they have given rise to large differences in treatment time for dissimilar portions of the bulk material.